


Soft

by 10sgreentea



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Betrayal, Bullying, Cringe, Cute, For a Friend, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Sad Lee Minhyuk, Weird, idk how to tag this is just gay, idk maybe angst, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10sgreentea/pseuds/10sgreentea
Summary: „Ehm… would you like to go drink a coffee… maybe? You know as a little thank you.“ Jooheon said looking at the ground scratching his neck.."I just want to thank you" he said putting on a little embarrassed smile when he looked at Minhyuk."I’ll pass, bye" Minhyuk said turned around and went to his bus stop. His heart shouldn’t be beating so fast and neither should his face burn this much.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Paula](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Paula).



> This is for a friend who's birthday was like a month ago but I suck so I am a month late.  
> Forgive me the cringe, typos and grammatical mistakes.  
> The plot was made by my sister!! its not just my fanfiction is a sister thing lool

The history teacher was yelling at Jooheon again. He didn’t do his homework how so often and the teacher was pissed, like always. 

_Why is he such an Idiot?_

Minhyuk couldn't stop his thought because of Jooheon the whole class had to wait and listen to an unnecessary lecture about life and responsibility. Minhyuk was sitting on his place and looked out of the window. 

He disliked Jooheon, he didn't want to call his strong feelings for the younger hate, that would be to harsh he thought. 

They knew each other since elementary school and since Minhyuk knew Jooheon he was a little shit, they somehow had the luck to be in the same class every year and Minhyuk knew him good enough. He made fun of Minhyuk more than enough in the past.

Called him names or one time even put gum in his hair, they were young back then but that didn't change the fact that Minhyuk was still pissed about it. 

What Minhyuk couldn’t understand and bothered a lot was Jooheons popularity. Girls were way to thirsty about him, they sometimes even stalked him in his free time what was more than weird to Minhyuk but everyone else seemed to just ignore the fact that their classmate always had tones of girls behind him.

The fact that Jooheon was a dick and to Minhyuks eyes not even good looking made things worse because Minhyuk started to spent a lot of time starring at him just to see what all those girls saw. He sincerely tried to understand.

He isn't even handsome nor nice so why would people literally crawl up his ass?

Minhyuk shoved those ungrateful thoughts of his classmate aside and decided to think about todays meal, at least something that made him happy but after class was over he was interrupted in his thoughts by his teacher approaching him and asking for the worst favor ever possible "Minhyuk could you do me a favor" the teachers smiled „could you give Jooheon some extra lessons after school? He really needs to do something or he will fail this class and you are doing really well in my class“ The teacher ended and Minhyuks jaw dropped. He giving Jooheon extra lessons? Was his teacher insane? That was like psychological suicide.

Minhyuk was about to decline the favor of their teacher he wasn’t up to help Jooheon in anyway but when he looked up and saw Jooheon looking at him and smiling he automatically nodded. Jooheons dimples had distracted him. See, he was clearly a bad person, Minhyuk was sure of that. 

The teacher flashed a smile "Minhyuk you are mine and his savior. Thank you so I will leave you two alone so you can talk out the details“ she said rushing out of class without saying anything further.

Minhyuk shoot Jooheon a dead glare, stood up and took his bag. 

"Tomorrow after class in the library“ he said before leaving without looking back.

Minhyuk went home and was about to hit himself but he decided not to because it would look weird. Why had he said yes was he insane? But Jooheons dimples. How should he have refused. 

Minhyuk stopped when he just realized his own thoughts. He shook his head. No, that wasn’t possible. He never thought or ever would think of Lee Jooheon as distracting in a cute way. He disliked him he was sure of that.

When Minhyuk finally arrived at home he ate and did his homework. It will be okay he said to himself. He will just teach him some things, just 45 minutes he could do that.

 

* * *

 

 

It was the 5th time and Minhyuk still couldn’t wait for this damn 45 minutes to pass. It was boring as fuck. Jooheon didn’t even ask him anything he just sat there and did what he had to do and sometimes he looked up and flashed Minhyuk a cute smile, that Minhyuk didn't find cute at all of course. Minhyuk didn’t get this boy he was good why didn’t he do anything for the subject. When the clock finally hit 17:45 Minhyuk stood up and packed his stuff just so he could finally go home and rest. He was looking forward to the weekend till this nightmare of extra lessons started.

"Minhyuk" he heard Jooheon calling, Minhyuk stopped and turned around. 

„Yes?" he asked not expecting much, maybe a dry joke on his behalf.

„Ehm… would you like to go drink a coffee… maybe? You know as a little thank you.“ Jooheon said looking at the ground scratching his neck.

Minhyuk looked at him. Something was up, this wasn’t normal behavior for Lee Jooheon.

"Ay you okay?" Minhyuk asked eyes squishing and observing the human in front of him.

Jooheon looked confused "Yes" he said "I really just want to thank you" he said putting on a little embarrassed smile when he looked at Minhyuk.

"I’ll pass, bye" Minhyuk said turned around and went to his bus stop. His heart shouldn’t be beating so fast and neither should his face burn this much.

 

* * *

 

 

The weekend went pretty unadventurous, he slept a lot and was studying for school.

Jooheon had texted him sometimes asking for help because apparently he was doing his homework.

For Minhyuks taste the weekend went by to fast and when he got one of his exams back on Monday he wanted to vanish forever and be stuck in weekends. He never had such an bad grade and no idea what he did to deserve this but now he had to deal with his parents. He worked so hard and now he had to fear the reaction of the people who raised him, he knew they would be angry. 

He was about to leave class when he remembered he still had extra classes with Jooheon so he sat back at his place and waited, he didn't want to admit it but he hoped Jooheon would distract him a bit with his smiles and hidden glances. After 30 minutes Jooheon still wasn’t anywhere near and that didn’t really help Minhyuks already bad mood. He couldn’t believe he had so stay for Jooheon just to be stood up. Minhyuk had enough and decided to go home he wasn’t here to be made a fool out of.

___________

 

When Jooheon finally reached the class he was supossed to meet Minhyuk in, he found the class empty.

When Minhyuk reached the busstop the display showed the bus will be late and he doomed this awful day.

And just minutes later Minhyuk heard steps behind him and when he turned around he saw Jooheon out of breath. 

"What?" Minhyuk asked ready to fight, waiting for Jooheon to give him a reason, Jooheon just showed him the bag in his hand not able to speak.

"What is that? And are you kidding? You were 30 minutes late because of some sweets? I can't believe you" Minhyuk brust out, he was pissed. Was Jooheon making a fool out of him because he was sure he did.

"N-No" Jooheon huffed "You looked down today so I bought you this" Jooheon said holding the bag with the sweets out fro Minhyuk to see.

Minhyuk was shocked. It were his favorite sweets and it actually were the once he had to drive an hour for because they weren’t soled in his small town.

Minhyuk looked at Jooheon "a-Ah are you being for real right now?" Minhyuk asked.

Joohoen showed a smile again "Of course, you know I remember you saying there were you favorites so I bought you some" he said smiling.

Minhyuk couldn’t hide his smile he was to touched by Jooheons behaviors and his heart beat was at a unhealthy rate again.

 

* * *

 

It was Tuesday, exactly one day after the candy incident and Minhyuk was going crazy he couldn’t concentrate on class anymore and he wasn’t able to think straight even his friends asked if he was okay where he just nodded and was lost in his thoughts just minutes after again.

After class was over Minhyuk stayed for the extra lessons with Jooheon and he would never admit it but he looked forward to it, this time. 

Jooheon seemed to have decided to be late again so Minhyuk decided to wait for him but after he heard some noises outside he stood up from his place and went to the door just to check what was going on and he wished he never had heard what followed after he slightly opened the door.

". ..-Jooheon totally got him" one boy said and another laughing replied "yes omg but this Minhyuk is so gay I bet it was easy anyways", "oh my god stop thats rude but true hahah I would have never thought Jooheon actually would do it" Another pointed out.

"Jokes on him. I mean, he always made fun of him in elementary school but now he wants to lay him." The boy continued and Minhyuk felt bad, really bad. He wanted to puke or somehow get this weird feeling out of his gut.

"How much do you get?" The first boy asked. "I bet 20 bucks on Jooheon getting him in a few weeks" the second boy said and now Minhyuk actually was about to vomit. He run out of class in in the direction of the toilets. What he heard wasn’t true, Jooheon didn’t offer him coffee, bought him sweets and was so sweet just for a bet. He didn’t bet on Minhyuk, he couldn’t, he wouldn’t, would he? Minhyuks dumb tears didn’t stop he went into the bathroom and looked the door. Why did he even cry? He knew something was off. He never should have started feeling happy about Jooheons cute and shy behavior it was just show. He just wanted to win his dumb bet and now he had won because even Minhyuk had to admit that he had fallen for Jooheon and he had to be honest he was already slightly crushing on him, when he observed Jooheon when he wanted to find out why girls were so crazy about him, he had found why and he no longer could hide it. His cute behavior, his laughs his dimples, his eye smile when he was happy. But he was supposed to hate it and he wanted to be back at the time where he was clueless hating on Jooheon.

„Minhyuk?" Minhyuk was pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Fuck of Jooheon" Minhyuk sobbed.

"Are you crying? Open the door!" Jooheon replied ignoring Minhyuks request and his soft voice was overbearing. Minhyuk got goosebumps but he decided not to open the door.

"Go away. Let me be okay?“ 

"Minhyuk open the damn door what did I do and why are you crying?" Jooheon said worried what brought more tears to Minhyuks eyes.

"Please" Jooheon said when Minhyuk didn’t answer him.

Jooheon decided to somehow break the wall even though he was sure he couldn’t because he wasn’t that strong at all.

"Jooheon!" MInhyuk screamed hearing the younger slamming himself against the door.

"Stop it!" MInhyuk yelled, hearing the other boys body slamming against the door hurt Minhyuk. "I will open the door." MInhyuk said giving up.

"God whats wrong with y-" Minhyuk was pulled in a hug when he opened the for not able to finish his sentences.

"Jooheon let me go" he demanded he did open the door but he was angry and disappointed.

He shoved Jooheon away and was about to leave when Jooheon hold him by his wirst "What is up Minhyuk? At least explain it to me" Jooheon said with an desperate voice.

"Look Jooheon. Betting on people is not nice and they get pissed when they find out okay and yes you might be cute but thats not an excuse for your shitty behavior. People have feelings it would be nice if you considered that the next time." 

Jooheon looked confused "Okay what? Who is betting on who? Did you call me cute?" 

Minhyuk was about to hit Jooheon really hard why was this boy making fun of him even after he found out. 

Minhyuk took a deep breath "Look I heard your friends talking I know you bet on me and well thank you but I am not into getting played." MInhyuks eyes filled with tears again.

"Minhyuk I never played you" Jooheon looked hurt. 

"I never would do something like that. Please believe me!" 

MInhyuk was sobbing by now and Jooheon took him in his arms. "Look I don’t know where you heard that but I never played you or bet on you. All the things I did since elementary was because I wanted some of your attention" Jooheon admitted.

"I-I might be in love with you" Jooheon said and everything is his voice screamed self-conscious could Minhyuk believe his confession? Believe his words? Minhyuk wanted to. So badly.

"I understand.. I understand when you need time" Joohoen said after he didn’t get a reply.

"I-I can’t J-" Minhyuk couldn’t finish Jooheon had closed his mouth with one of his hands.

"I got it but can you please not say it"Jooheon said now he was the one who looked teary. He went out of the toilet and Minhyuk was left alone, he wanted Jooheon by his side now but was he ready to take the risk of getting fooled? He felt alone without Jooheon and considering he just claimed he hated him 3 Weeks ago had to mean something. How so often, when it came to Jooheon, Minhyuks didn’t listen to his brain but his heart and he run out of the toilet in the direction of his class. "Jooheon me to!" He screamed.

"I might love you too" he repeated and Jooheon stoped and turned to him Minhyuks smile dropped when he saw the 3 boys in front of his classroom and he felt scared but he was ready to face whatever  would happened now.

"I won!!" One of the boys screamed and Jooheon turned to them "so you bet on Minhyuk and me?" He asked, clearly pissed.

"Yes, what is your problem with that?" the second boy asked confused "it was a game for you too" he claimed and Minhyuks chest hurt but what happened in the next moment was unexpected. Jooheon had hit the second guy and was about to start a fight with the other two when Minhyuk reached out to stop him.

Jooheon turned to him  and looked back at the guys and again to Minhyuk and his lips. 

"Go fuck yourself" he said  to the guys not taking his eyes off of Minhyuks lips. MInhyuk had to admit that angry Jooheon was a hot Jooheon, the next moment he felt Jooheons lips at his.

He just  could think of one word.

_Soft._

**Author's Note:**

> When you actually read this thank you <3 if you liked it I am happy :) you might say I am right about the cringe because this is like cliche and bl manga but idk forgive me hahah  
> anyways thannnnk u for reading this mess :)  
> lel there is like no character development sorry ahahah  
> I tried


End file.
